This proposal seeks support for the "Joining FORCEs against Cancer: Annual Conference on Hereditary Breast and Ovarian Cancer," which is co-sponsored by the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute and Facing Our Risk of Cancer Empowered (FORCE). FORCE is a non-profit organization dedicated to serving individuals and families who have a high risk of developing breast or ovarian cancer. The Joining FORCEs against Cancer: Conference on Hereditary Breast and Ovarian Cancer is a high-quality conference that provides an annual open forum on the latest advances, research and clinical aspects of hereditary breast and ovarian cancer syndrome. Anyone concerned about hereditary cancer is invited to attend including cancer survivors, high-risk individuals, those with a BRCA mutation or family history of cancer, caregivers, and health care providers who treat high-risk patients. The Joining FORCEs Conference presents the opportunity for this community to assemble to gather, exchange, and disseminate the most current, accurate information available and to learn about and participate in ongoing research targeted to hereditary cancer. The conference is an international program which offers general sessions and workshops a wide range of topics which encompass all aspects of hereditary cancer. The broad and long-term goals are to increase participant understanding of the genetic basics and fundamentals of managing hereditary cancer risk, treating hereditary cancer, addressing quality of life and survivorship issues, and to increase community participation in cancer research and deliver new research information back to the community. This conference serves as a forum for promoting and disseminating the latest scientific and clinical advances in the prevention and risk management of hereditary breast and ovarian cancer. The conference is unique in 1) its national and international participation;2) its patient focus - this conference is the largest annual gathering of BRCA1/2 carriers;and 3) its interactive format involving patients, providers and researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The conference is an international program which offers general sessions and workshops on a wide range of topics of interest to any individual or family with hereditary breast and ovarian cancer or a BRCA mutation and to health care providers who serve this community.